


Power Transfer Prologue

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Power Transfer [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Ichigo with vagina, Transformation, Urahara being himself, doujinshi-worthy excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a different way for Ichigo Kurosaki to regain his shinigami powers... Set toward the end of the Fullbring Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Transfer Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ichigo will have a vagina throughout the series and no, I don't intend to make him any different personality-wise. He's gonna keep on being our dork.

"AAAAAAH?!" Ichigo screamed as he dropped his hakama and loose fundoshi to the ground.

"... few changes were necessary to maximize spiritual energy absorption," Urahara continued, unfazed, "and so..."

"MY DICK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DICK!!!" Ichigo continued screaming, covering his crotch with both hands only to feel his fingertips brush against something warm and moist.

"Like I've been trying to say, Ichigo, you're now the proud owner of a vagina!" Urahara finished, looking entirely too proud of himself.

"CHANGE ME BACK!!!"

"Can't do," Urahara said, and Ichigo nearly fainted. "At least, not until your shinigami powers are back at their base level. After that I'll gladly return what's yours, but for now, please bear with it!"

Ichigo was very tempted, once again, to smash his fist into Urahara's jaw, even if that would do next to nothing to him.

"Oh, don't give me that face," Urahara said with a snap of his fan. "A friend of yours has accepted to keep you company for as long as it takes!" He turned to the door. "You can come in now!"

Ichigo yanked his hakama back up by the front panel. Shit. Urahara couldn't have asked one of the girls to keep him company, could he?

"Pardon my intrusion."

Oh. Ichigo was partly reassured and greatly annoyed when he spotted that long red hair.

"Don't make that face, Ichigo!" Urahara continued as he hooked an arm around a tense Renji's neck. "He volunteered."

"You promised not to tell him!!!" Renji growled at Urahara who put his fan between their faces.

"My, look at the time! I better get going!" Urahara made a beeline for the door, and just before exiting, looked back inside and told the boys "Enjoy yourselves~!"

"LEAVE!!!" Ichigo and Renji shouted at him together.

Then the door closed, and Ichigo and Renji were left alone together in a tiny studio carved out in the rock on the giant cave beneath Urahara's store.

The silence was soon deafening, even more so when Ichigo grabbed his fundoshi to tie it back on. He felt the absence of a bulge in front even more keenly now. Ichigo was pretty sure Urahara could reverse what he had done. He hoped. That prick better give him his dick back, and sooner than later!

Renji interrupted him by clearing his throat, which made him glare at Renji. "Don't talk to me, Mr Volunteer."

"What?! I'm sacrificing precious training time to make sure you'll be okay!"

"Voyeur," Ichigo accused him.

"That's it! Draw your sword!" Renji shouted in return, unsheathing Zabimaru.

Ichigo just stood there, fundoshi half-tied, giving Renji the most offended stinkeye anyone had ever given Renji. He did not draw his sword. He could not draw his sword. Asshole.

After a few much too long seconds, Renji's gaze lowered and he stepped out of his battle stance. "R-right."

"Dick." Ichigo left and locked himself in the restroom for the rest of the hour.


End file.
